The chamber within
by Silver in the Night
Summary: After the final battle was over Harry wakes up in a world where Voldemort failed in achieving his eternal life and was rid of the world. Sometimes love won't save you you need to fight the darkness with darkness. What happens though when Tom returns again
1. Beginings

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?"

Whispered Harry "Does the wand in your hand know its master was Disarmed because if it does ...I am the master of the Elder wand" Harry said quietly just loud enough that the people in the Great Hall could hear him.

He looked into Voldemorts's red slit eyes and there was something few people could ever say they saw, fear. Voldemort then did the one thing he was good at "_Avada__ Kedavra_." Harry reacted on instinct and used the first spell that came to his mind "_Expelliarmus." _There was a bang and a flash of light and both their wands went flying into the air and Harry using the skills of a seaker grabbed them before they hit the ground hand looked over to see the body of Voldemort falling to the ground. His Death Eaters dead or stunned all around them. Everyone started cheering and everyone started to run towards him. The war was over they had won.

Harry quietly made his way up to Dumbledore's office, well Snape's office. He didn't know how long it took but he just walked slowly, reliving the past few hours, many good people had died, Remus, Tonks, Fred.

Fred, the Weasley were probably so devastated, they had just lost a son. He would go see them after he talked to Dumbledore, ask him what he should do.

He made his way down the corridor before he reached the gargoyle protecting the doorway "Dumbledore" he said and the gargoyle moved aside and let him enter. He reached the doorway and saw Dumbledore looking down at him.

"So I assume by your being here that Tom is no more?" Dumbledore said looking down at Harry with the eyes in the portrait twinkling just like when he was alive.

"It's over, there will be no more killing we have already lost enough people..." Harry said in barley a whisper looking up at Dumbledore with a look showing he was close to tears.

"Harry you must never forget the past but use it as a guideline to make sure the same mistakes don't happen again, go now rest you need it anything you need to do it can be done another day, your friends should be willing to give you some time alone" Harry looked at Dumbledore while he was listening to those words and understood the past cannot be altered only the future can be changed. Harry understood what Dumbledore was saying and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room to notice that the doorway was blasted open. He made his way up to his bed and slowly felt his worries give way as he felt asleep .

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP NOW."

Harry woke in shock he looked around not knowing where he was but that voice seemed familiar. He reached over to the bed side table and put on the pair of glasses that were lying on top of them. He looked around at the room he was in.

This is definitely not Hogwarts. He grabbed the wand that was also on the bed side table and put it up his sleeve. I didn't have the same feel as his wand, it was more , well raw then his was.

He looked around and noticed many objects, a Sneakoscope, a book labelled "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches__"_ and a broomstick. All things Moody would be impressed by, "Always important to know how people think." He would say

He slowly made his way out of this room and entered a hallway, It seemed like it was part of a large building, no not a building a house.

Not knowing what to do he slowly made his way down the stairs, ready to pull out the wand at any moment. He reached the end of the stairs and saw the one person he never expected to see again. Lily Potter 

AN/ Ok, ok so this is my first story up here I plan on making it long and everything. As someone who has read a lot of HP stories on this site there's a lot of good stories and I mean sure this seems like a common start like I know there's lots where Harry wakes up in a different world but this one is sure to be something interesting … Read and review please 


	2. This is Different

Lily Potter was staring right at him. "Well we need to get going, why aren't you dressed?"

Harry looked at himself in shock and noticed he was wearing his pyjamas. "Go up to your room right now and pack this instant, at least your sister listens to me." She said in a voice that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley when the twins pulled some prank.

Harry went to his room trying to figure out what happened. One minute he was in Gryffindor tower sleeping and now he was in some house with his parents alive and he had a ...sister. It kept getting weirder and weirder. He knew this wasn't Voldemorts's doing he was dead now so what the bloody hell was going on here?

He got up to "his" room and started to pack looking at all the things he packed. There were pictures of him at Hogwarts with a few people. He saw Hermione, Neville, Ginny, The twins and a black haired girl that Harry assumed was his sister.

He put this picture in his trunk and moved on to other objects He put a few of the books that were out in as well including the likes of "_How to talk your way out of any detention" _and _"__Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with them Now You've Wised Up" _He guessed where the first of those two came from.

He glanced at a few of the other things while putting them in and almost forgot the "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches." _It would be a very bad idea to leave that around when he was gone. First because he planned on using it and second because he assumed his mother wouldn't be too impressed seeing it.

Wait did he just call her his mother, well what else would you call her it was his mother.

When he was done packing he grabbed his wand and pulled the trunk down to the living room. He noticed there wasn't anyone there so he decided to take a look around.

He went back up to the hallway where his room was and kept going down till he was a room with the word "_Iris"_ on it. He decided to take a look in there to see what was in there so he reached out his hand and grabbed to door handle. He pulled to door open and entered the room and looked around.

The room was painted in a light shade of green. He walked slowly around the room and looked out the window that was in it. He looked out and saw that it was a stormy day with lightening out in the distance. Lightening, that reminded Harry that if this really was another world his scar should be gone. He approached a mirror that was on the wall and lifted his hair up so as to give himself a good view to see if it was there

"You do this is not your room why don't you just get a mirror in your room" the mirror told him and with that Harry turned around and walked away.

"You do know the mirror was right Harry, this is not your room."  
Harry looked up at the person who was talking to him and quickly looked away after noticing the person was wearing only a towel.  
"Uhh I just wanted to see what the weather outside was like" Harry said in a desperate attempt to come up with an excuse. "Then why didn't you just go outside."

She stated looking right through the lie "You weren't trying to see me naked now were you Harry" She said making Harry stumble looking for words. "Oh well whatever the reason you can tell me on the train, unless your snogging Weasley again, I swear if I ever hear something like that again Uncle Remus taught me a good curse that would be perfect for the two of you."

When she said these words Harry decided it would be a very good idea to get out of the room as soon as he could. Him and Ginny togather it seemed like his dreams had come true, hopefully Ron approved.

"Harry, Iris time to go" Harry heard Lily, err mom, call from outside the house. Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled it outside the door to see a Ministry car waiting for them. Obviously his parents worked at the Ministry otherwise they wouldn't have got the cars, he wasn't to boy who lived in this world. He walked over to the trunk and he put the trunk in the car. He then got in the seat waiting for Iris to come.

She finally came a few minutes later and took a seat next to Harry. "Hey mom, hey dad good morning" Iris said to their parents. "Morning Iris, your fifth year, I remember fifth year your Father tried to slip me a love potion..."Lily said laughing with the kids."Hey in my defence it was Sirius' idea...now Harry on the subject of love I hear you have a nice little red head wrapped around your finger"

James said while laughing at Harry blushing. "That's not the only thing he has wrapped around him dad you should never have given him your map and cloak " At these words there was silence in the car.

Lily turned from driving to look at Harry while James told him that they would be talking over Christmas break.

"You should hear the things Iris does at school" Harry said hoping there was something that would take his parents anger off of him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN" Iris said furious at Harry not noticing their parents were in the car.

"Iris dear you wouldn't be getting up to anything that your father and I wouldn't approve of would you..." Lily said with a sweet voice but knowing that behind it was her trying to drill Iris for the truth.

Harry heard her mumble something under her breath and that gave James all he needed to know telling her that she would be joining Harry during Christmas. This made Iris quiet for the rest of the trip and decided to spend most of it sleeping. Harry decided he would join her and soon he drifted off to sleep after deciding that when he got to Hogwarts that he wouldn't tell anyone, well maybe Hermonie she would be one only one smart enough to figure something like this out.


	3. Backmail ?

Harry woke up from whatever he was dreaming and looked to notice they were still driving through a small town. "

Well look who finally decided to wake up" James said looking back at them.

"You are in for one interesting year I can tell you that, and no by interesting I do NOT mean Ginny Weasley."

This made Harry scared and the first thing that came to his mind was "What can you do about it." Unfortunately he said that aloud and that gave James a disappointed look.

After those words he told him that he was to wait when they got to the train station, or else. This scared Harry wondering what it could be that they would do to him. "You said it would be an interesting year, what's going on?" Harry asked deciding to change topics. "You could say that you will be meeting a lot more girls this year, anyways your too young for what going on there"

He stated making Harry worry about what was going to happen. "Anyways Harry, as Iris' big brother I expect you to keep an eye on her this year, I know I tell you every year but keep the boys away from her, it seems now I really need to tell you since she seems to be getting ... uhh it seems quite a few boys like her."

Lily said to Harry in a soft caring voice. Harry agreed knowing that would give him an excuse to tag around her and maybe learn about his family.

The finally arrived at Kings Cross and Harry decided to wake Iris up.

He started poking her but she didn't wake up so he started tickling her and that woke her up. She was not impressed and hit him, thankfully for her Lily wasn't watching and James had apparated somewhere to get the punishment for Harry.

They got out of the car and grabbed their trunks and waited for James to get back, Iris not understanding why they had to wait just waited along with them. James finally came back holding in his hands two wrist bracelets. "Harry, Iris I managed to borrow these bracelets from wok. I'm giving each of you one of them and it will make you unable to...get busy with anyone and if you try, trust me you do not want to try while having one of these on."

This gave Harry little to think about because he had no plans of doing what he father was suggesting but his sister on the other hand…. They put the bracelets on and James put a charm Harry did not know. He assumed it was to make sure they couldn't take them off. They made their way into the station and walked to the entrance of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The four of them made their way through the false wall and made their way to the train. Harry and Iris found a compartment to themselves and sat down.

"Harry, what was the real reason you came into my room?" Iris asked him after casting a locking charm on the door so he couldn't get away. "I just wanted to ask you something."

Harry answered after thinking of that for a while. It seemed like an answer she might buy. "Ok then what is it you want to know you are older than me after all." She stated trying to make it seem like any question he should already know. "I wanted to ask you if you had any idea what will be happening at Hogwarts this year, I heard dad say something was going to happen and I don't know what it was?" It may have sounded stupid but she seemed to buy it but she didn't have a clue what it was.

She didn't have any Idea about what he was talking about and guessed he was trying to spook him. After this Iris asked Harry about the car ride and how he told their parents about her last school year, she really didn't want to tell their mom that she was going out with someone in Ravenclaw but Harry said it was payback for what she did. After that they tried everything they could think of to get the bracelets off but they couldn't get them to move. They finally stopped when they heard a knocking on the door and heard Ginny's voice telling them to unlock the door. Iris unlocked the door and walked out of the room.

"Harry it's been so long since we have seen each other"

She said as she sat herself down in Harry's lap and kissed him. This shocked Harry but remembered what his parents and Iris said about how the two of them were together. They kissed each other for what seemed like a long time before they heard the door open again. There stood Ron looking at the two of them furious and before Harry knew it Ron had his wand aimed right at Harry. "Get away from my sister now Potter before I hurt you."

Ginny got off Harry and looked at her brother. "Ron outside now" She commanded at him but he didn't back down "No Ginny you get out now there's something I need to do" Ron stated looking at Ginny with a cold hard look on his face. She slowly walked out of the compartment giving Harry a sympathetic look on her way out.

"Listen Potter I don't care who you think you are but it doesn't matter Ginny is way too young to be doing what she's doing and it's all your fault you courpted her, you don't deserve to be in Gryffindor you're a lying bastard you know that and I'm going to make things right"

Harry barely had time to draw his wand before Ron cursed him. Harry aimed his wand at Ron and non-verbally used the "_Sectumsempra"_Curse aiming it at Ron's arm causing a massive slash across his shoulder."

Damn it Potter what the hell is wrong with you are you trying to kill me" Ron spoke while clutching his arm before running out of the compartment bumping into Ginny and Iris.

"Harry whatever you did to my brother to make him run away like that you have got to teach me." Ginny stated as she walked back into the compartment with Iris. It looked like she didn't mind hanging around as long as they wouldn't be making out again.

"Yeah I agree it was like some kind of pain curse am I right Harry?" Iris stated before taking a seat across from Ginny and Harry.

After a few minutes of talking Iris put her hand down and rubbed the tip f her finger against something on the floor. "Harry what is this?" She stated showing her the small pool of blood. "Umm...Well Rom kind of tried to curse me and I had to defend myself"

Harry said in a scared voice not knowing what the two of them would do to him if they found out what happened. "You made him bleed?" Ginny asked in fear.

"I didn't know what the spell did I just used it and it cut him." Harry stated even though he knew full well what that spell did that's why he aimed it at Ron's arm. The two of them started at Harry in shock not knowing what to do he attacked Ron but it was self-defence.

"Harry you better not be lying to us or else you know what I can do." Iris stated looking at Harry with a look that said "If you are lying to me you are dead."

"Well we are should be arriving at Hogwarts soon so we better get changed into our robes" Iris stated while Harry offered to leave the compartment before having Ginny block his way. "What's wrong Harry scared your sister will see something" She said in a mischievous voice "Oh I've already seen everything he has and he almost saw all of me today isn't that right Harry"

She said with a gleam in her eyes that said sweet revenge. He was smart though even though he really wanted to see what Ginny looked like under her robes he didn't want Iris there so he just left even though Iris tried to stop him.

Soon they arrived at Hogsmeade station and, along with Ginny and Iris, made their way to one of the Thestral drawn carriages that went up to the school. Soon they were going to enter the castle and Harry's school life was about to begin again.

They made their way up to the castle. Harry remembering the horrors of the final battle that was, to him, only a day ago. He remembered seeing the bodies all over the building and before he knew it he was entering the Great Hall, the place where he killed for the first time. He took his seat at the table gloomily and looked around.

He didn't see Ron anywhere, he was probably up in the hospital wing getting his cut mended. He watched as the Dumbledore gave his usual announcements, what's banded, where not to go, and called the new students up for sorting.

And now it is late and I know how important it is to you to be alert and well rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop, oh and would Mr. Potter please come to my office at his earliest convenience."

Harry started to make his way out wondering why Dumbledore wanted to talk to him when Iris nudged him and wisped "Ron's probably pissed" before walking off.

This put a damper on Harry's mood as he neared Dumbledore's office and he reached the gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemmon" He stated at the gargoyle and it didn't move. "Ice mice, Chocoballs, Acid Pops"

On that the gargoyle moved aside and he made his way up to Dumbledore's office and sat down opposite his desk and looked up at the sorting hat and over at the pictures of previous Headmasters.

"Ahh Harry this has to be the quickest a student has had to come see me in all my years at this school."

Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "I assume this is about what happened with Ron Professor?" Harry asked hoping that it was not the reason. "Well Harry earlier today I received an owl from your father explaining something that he gave you and Iris." Dumbledore stated looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes

"Now Harry what he told me is against school rules but since it happened before the start of this school year you shall not be punished more then you already have. However if you are caught things will be very...problematic for you, your sister and whoever else is there. Do you understand Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry.

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to tell Iris about this" "Thank you Harry your parents shall be most pleased to hear that, and what happened that you were worried about involving Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore stated looking at Harry like he already knew what had happened. Harry explained what happened just like how he told Iris and Ginny and Dumbledore understood and said that Ron would be punished.

As Harry was going to leave he was asked if there was anything else he wanted to talk about. Harry turned around at looked at the aging Headmaster and said in one word "Yes."


	4. One interesting day

"What is it you would like to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Harry looked away. He was having a dilemma, he didn't know what was different in this world and he remembered that Dumbledore used the Dark Arts when he was younger.

"It's nothing important sir I was just wondering what will happen with myself and Ron sharing the same room." Harry said actually worrying that Ron might try something while Harry was sleeping.

"I can assure you he will be dealt with you have nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said with a look of understanding. Harry didn't want Ron to attack him because he knew that if Ron tried he would be on the opposite end of quite a few curses

Harry quietly made his way out of Dumbledore's office and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He passed a few students on the way but they all ignored him. He finally reached to portrait of the Fat lady before he remembered he didn't know the password. Until a first year came up and gave the password as "Truth" and made his way in.

He entered the common room and spotted Ginny and Iris sitting on one of the nice couches near the fire. He went over and took a seat with them. He looked around and noticed everyone else had gone to bed he must have been gone a long time. They seemed happy that harry wouldn't be punished for self defence.

They all started to get tired so they decided that they should head to sleep. They wished each other a good night's rest before going up the stairs to their respective dormitories'. Harry entered his room and got changed and before he was able to enter his bed there was a sound behind him.

"Potter I am... sorry for what happened on the train I just... I just don't want Ginny to get hurt she's the only sister I have." This slightly angered Harry, he didn't care if it was one of his brothers getting hurt he just didn't want his sister. "Whatever, anyways you know you can't hurt me" Harry stated.

He looked at Ron and saw his face turn almost the same color as his hair. He decided not to push his luck any further and got in his bed. He cast a few charms on the hangings to make sure no one could enter the room and drifted off to sleep dreaming about Ginny.

A few days later Harry stayed late during a History of Magic lesson to talk to Professor Binns. He had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts next but a free period in-between. He approached Professor Binns, a ghost, and he looked at Harry.

"Harold what can I do for you" He asked. Harry looked at him and asked a simple question with an answer that would give him the answer to the one question on his mid since he arrived here. "Sir, who would you say has been the most evil Dark Wizard in the last, umm maybe 100 years."

Harry asked like it was just a simple question. "Why Gellert Grindelwald of course he was responsible for many deaths but thankfully Professor Dumbledore managed to defeat him, why do you ask now, you never ask questions in class?"

"Oh I was just wondering about this" Harry said a bit too quickly before running out of the classroom.

This gave Harry something to think about during his free period. If there was no Voldemort in this world then that's why his parents were alive and some of the teachers were different.

Harry wondered who else was alive that he thought was dead. Remus, Tonks, everyone who died since Voldemort took power. He quickly noticed the time and realised he had to be in Defence soon, he heard that their professor, Joan Savage, well her last name pretty much summed her up. He ran through the halls as fast as he could and finally reached the door.

He pulled it open and took his seat. He looked at the professor, she was tall with nice short black hair. "Nice of you to take your seat Mister Potter better late than never" She stated looking at Harry directly. She looked like someone you did not want to make mad.

"Now Mr. Potter we were working on the unforgivable curses today as you were late we shall see if you know any of them." She said looking courislly at Harry. She didn't look like she expected him to know the answer when he answered with the curse and the spell for them. "Well since you seem to be an expert on these why don't you demonstrate them to the class. This made Harry worried he knew he could cast at least two of them but he didn't know about the final one

Harry walked up to the front of the class and reached down into a jar. There was a snake looking up at him curiously. _"Pleasssse don't hurt me you are a ssssspeaker" _The snake said lifting its head up to Harry. "_I'm ssssorry" _Harry said quietly as he grabbed the snake from the jar and raised his wand "_Imperio" _he said and he felt a warm tingly warmth flowing through him and told the snake to go wrap itself around Ron. It slithered to Ron who was sitting in the front row and started wrapping itself around Ron's leg. Bloody hell Potter get this thing off me!"

Ron started screaming while the rest of the class started laughing at Ron trying to get the snake off unsuccessfully. Harry finally had enough and had it slitter back to the front of the class. "

Very interesting Potter but for what you did to Mr. Weasley I do have to take ten points from you." She said looking at him.

"Now what's the next one? She asked looking at Harry. Harry looked at the snake and aimed his wand at the snake _"Crucio"_ And the snake started to have spasms it was shifting all around it started hissing "_Pleasssse"_ and Harry knew that he couldn't let it feel the pain anymore.

"_Avada Kedavra" _he said quietly and watched as the green light hit the snake and it stopped . "Very good Mr. Potter those are very hard spells to use, I didn't expect you to actually be able to pull off even one. She said in a partially worried voice. Harry went back to his seat while the professor explained more about the curses.

Harry made his way back to the common room when the lesson was over as it was his last class of the day. He decided he would go to dinner soon but first he needed to rest.

Professor Savage was right those spells do take a lot out of you if you are not use to casting them. He chose the couch near the fireplace "Harry what's this we heard about your defence class and a certain brother of mine" Harry heard Ginny say and turned and saw Ginny and Iris walking towards him. "Yeah well this is Ron were talking about." He said as they took seats on each side of him. "Too bad it wasn't a spider that would have had him running out of the classroom screaming like a little girl."

Ginny said and they all started laughing at that fact. At that moment they saw Ron enter the common room and he looked at the three of them laughing at him and he just made his way up to his bed not even going to bother to argue it.


End file.
